Tutta I'eternità
by Aurora Reid Friki
Summary: — ¡Por Dios, Nessie, hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¿Quieres pasarlo enojada? ¡Supéralo de una vez! Este fic participa en el reto especial "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella & Nessie!" del foro Sol de Medianoche. Este fic está dedicado a Nochedeinvierno13.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **TWILIGHT SAGA** lepertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **STEPHANIE MEYER**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el reto especial "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella &amp; Nessie!" del foro Sol de Medianoche.<em>

_Advertencias: Este fic es un OoC y tiene 500 palabras exactas. _

* * *

><p><em>Este fic está dedicado a <em>_**Nochedeinvierno13**__, mi pervertida y alocada hija que ama a esta pareja. _

_Gracias a __**JessyRiddleFriki**__ por el beteo. _

* * *

><p><strong>TUTTA I'ETERNIT<strong>**À**

* * *

><p>—¡NO, NO Y NO! NO QUIERO UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS —gritó Renesmee levantándose del sofá e yéndose hacia su habitación.<p>

—¿Cómo la aguantas? —preguntó Emmett sonriendo.

Alec lanzó una carcajada, mientras agudizaba el oído y escuchaba a su mujer soltando un sinnúmero de improperios que tenían a Esmee escandalizada.

—Si lo descubres, avísame, porque llevo haciéndome la misma pregunta hace mucho tiempo. Creo que la última vez que parecía una niña tierna fue cuando la guardia vino hace quinientos años —dijo riendo.

—Nunca me ha gustado celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero Renesmee se pone difícil cada vez que llega esta fecha. Cuando era niña le gustaba celebrarlo, pero desde que ella dejó a Jake se ha vuelto reacia a festejarlo —dijo Bella preocupada.

Alec de repente se puso serio.

— Ustedes no lo saben, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Saber qué? —inquirió Edward.

—En el cumpleaños número treinta de Renesmee, el licántropo terminó con ella, porque ya no soportaba vivir entre vampiros. Eso fue durante el viaje que tuvieron en Paris. Fue esa misma noche que me reencontré con ella.

Todos estaban serios y molestos. Ninguno sabía la verdad sobre la ruptura de Renesmee y Jacob.

—Iré a verla —dijo Bella levantándose del sillón, pero Alec la detuvo.

—No. Iré yo. Además, tiene que estar molesta porque les conté la verdad —dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¡NO SABES CUÁNTO ALEC VULTURI! —gritó Renesmee desde el balcón del segundo piso.

Alec sonrió. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y lo primero que esquivó fue un jarrón. Luego siguió subiendo esquivando todo lo que su _cucciola_ le lanzaba.

— ¡_Cucciola_ tranquilízate! —decía entrando por la puerta.

— ¡_CUCCIOLA TUA MADRE_!

Alec se acercó inmediatamente a Renesmee y la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla, pero ella forcejeaba.

—Detente, _cara_ —dijo, pero ella seguía forcejeando. — ¡Por Dios, Nessie, hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¿Quieres pasarlo enojada? ¡Supéralo de una vez!

— ¡No lo entiendes! —dijo presa de la angustia y tranquilizándose un poco.

Alec aflojó sus brazos y la giró hasta tenerla frente a él.

—Después de tanto tiempo, ¿aún lo sigues amando? —preguntó sin ninguna emoción reflejada.

Renesmee lo miró horrorizada.

"_¿Enserio piensa que sigo enamorada de Jake?_" se preguntó a sí misma. "_Como no pensarlo tonta, si te comportas de manera tan infantil después de tanto tiempo_" pensó.

—Alec, yo no sigo enamorada de Jake. Me da miedo que tú también me dejes. No sé porque relaciono mi cumpleaños con que me abandones —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Ella tenía miedo. Alec lo entendió y sonrió tiernamente.

—Nessie, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que soy un tonto manejado por ti y que lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz? ¿No te he dado razones para que estés segura de mi amor? —preguntó dulcemente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó dudosa.

—_Ti amo da ieri, oggi e fino all'eternità_—declaró.

Renesmee sonrió y todos sus miedos se disiparon. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

—Entonces, ¿habrá fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó Alec sonriendo separándose.

Renesmee asintió.

—_Ti amo_, Alec —dijo sonriendo.

— _¡Buon compleanno, amore mio!_ —dijo volviéndola a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Patico <strong>_(Nochedeinverno13): Ahora por tu culpa no puedo sacarme esta pareja de la cabeza. No sé porque a la hora de escribir sobre Nessie, me acordé de ti y comencé a escribir de estos dos. Yo que era bien canon con respecto a Nessie/Jacob. Cinco segundos después no me la imagino sino es con Alec.

_**Jessy **_(JessyRiddleFriki): Es lo mejor del mundo tener una hermana con sangre italiana. Lo siento por todo el acoso por whatsapp. Gracias por animarme y dedicarle tiempo a mis locuras. Creo que no son buenas, pero tú jamás me dice que lo son. Siempre te gustan. Lo sé estas acumulando puntos para el regalo de navidad. XDDD Te quiero.

_**Definiciones**_:

_Cara_ = Querida.

_Cucciola_ = Cachorrita.

_Ti amo da ieri, oggi e fino all'eternità = _Te amo desde ayer, hoy y toda la eternidad.

_Comentarios, críticas, ¿tomatazos?_


End file.
